Intergalactic Vacation
Intergalactic Vacation is the seventh episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien. Summary Ben and Rook receive a distress signal and follow it to reque some Plumbers. Plot Ben and Rook are flying through space in the Rustbucket, Rook driving while Ben sits in the passenger seat. (Ben): (frustrated) Ugh... I'm sooooooooo bored, can we stop for a smoothie? (Rook): Even if it were possible for us to have our heads outside the ship without harm coming to us, there would not be any drive thrus in space. (Ben): Maybe we should turn around, then. (Rook): We are passed Jupiter, it would take a few more weeks for us to turn around now. (Ben): Ahhhhgggg!!! Later... the Rustbucket rockets passed some asteroids. Suddenly, a call comes in to the communicator. (Plumber): Hello? This is Officer Prior Gilhil of the Plumbers, me and my squad are in need of immediate assistance! (Rook): (answering) This is Rook Blonko, Ben Tennyson and I will arrive shortly, hold on as best you can. End Scene The Rustbucket flies passed the screen. It blasts towards a blue planet, covered in odd trees. (Ben): What planet is this? (Rook): Daronia, a planet full of mainly animalistic creatures. I do not think a sapient species has been discovered here. The ship lands and the hatch opens. Ben and Rook step out onto the planet. They start searching for Prior Gilhil. Some time later... Ben and Rook come across a battlefield that is at least a day old. There is one Plumber who is still conscious. Ben and Rook run over to him. (Ben): You're going to be okay, we're here to help. (Plumber): (weakly) You... must... leave... save yourself...(passes out) (Ben): (sarcastically) Great, we need to know what happened. (Rook): There might be a form in the Ultimatrix that can accomplish that task. Ben activates the Ultimatrix and slams the dial down. (Clockwork): Clockwork! The protrusion on Clockwork's head spins, releasing a blue light. Then a blue holographic representation of the battle in reverse shows, Clockwork stops when he sees a large squid-like alien attacking the Plumbers. (Clockwork): Who is that? (Rook): Vilgax. End Scene Ben and Rook are on the battlefield, Ben is angry beyond normal. (Ben): You mean, he was here?! Right before we got here!? (Rook): Apparently so. We must not worry too much about it now, we have Plumbers to rescue. Ben nods, and the two of them take off running. A large, black, lion-like animal jumps down in front of them. Ben activates the Ultimatrix. (Rook): It's a Necrolith! Don't a fire alien, their fur is highly fire resistant! Ben nods, and slams the dial down. (Ditto): Ditto!(splits into ten) (Ditto #3): Let's take him down! The Dittos all pile on top of the Necrolith. It roars and throws them off. (Ditto #10): We need a new strategy.. (Ditto #4): I got it! All the Dittos hit the Ultimatrix at the same time, engulfing the entire area in blue light. Toepick stands in the middle of the dissipating light. (Toepick): Toepick! Toepick faces the Necrolith, who hisses at him with a snake-like tongue. Toepick opens his cage, and the Necrolith starts to back away, whimpering. (Toepick): BOO!(the Necrolith runs away, and Toepick reverts) (Ben): We should keep going. End Scene Ben and Rook are running through the forests of Daronia. They come across a Plumber, who is injured and gasping for breath. Rook runs over and kneels down close to him. (Rook): I am Rook Blonko, of the Plumbers; we are going to help you. (Plumber): No, leave- (Ben): We already no about Vilgax, it's why we're here. (Plumber): (gasping) Not.... Vilgax.... much... much.... (Rook): Do not worry, Ben and I will handle the situation. Rook picks up the Plumber and teleports away, then quickly teleports back. They start running again. They run through some trees, and are swept up in a net, hanging from a tree. (Ben): (struggling) Agh.. What is this? (Rook): An animal trap.. something is hunting. (Ben): (activates the Ultimatrix) No worries, I've got it covered.(slams the dial down) (Graviton): Wildvine! Well that's not what I wanted, but it'll work.(his hands become illuminated in a blue aura, and he lowers them to the ground) See, I know what I'm doin'(revert) Suddenly, a sludge puppy jumps down out of some trees in humanoid form. It then snarls at them, and Ben transforms. (Eye Guy): Eye Guy! Eye Guy fires a few blue beams from the eyes on his shoulders while he charges the sludge. The sludge dodeges and then wraps its arm around Eye Guy, lifting him up. It is about to slap Eye Guy into the ground, when its arm is splattered by a shot from the Proto-Tool. Rook, quickly starts rapid firing at the sludge. The sludge drops Eye Guy, and reforms into humanoid formm charging Rook. Eye Guy merges two eyes on his forearm and fires a freeze ray at the sludge, freezing it solid. Eye Guy reverts. (Rook): Who knew that Sludge Puppies lived on Daronia? (Ben): Sure caught me off guard. End Scene Ben and Rook find a camp that looks as if it has been ransacked by wild animals, they start searching around. Suddenly, a Plumber jumps out from behind an tree, and points a pistol at Ben's forehead. (Ben): (with his hands up) Easy fella, we're the good guys. (Plumber): How do I know you're not more sludges? (Ben): Could a sludge do this?(activates the Ultimatrix, scarring the Plumber) It's okay dude(slams the dial down) (Pesky Dust): See? Everythings okay.(reverts) (Plumber): Thank god, Plumbers... I'm Officer Prior Gilhil, I sent out the distress signal. (Voice): Ah... more Plumbers for the slaughter house? The three of them turn to see Vilgax standing tall, ready to attack. (Ben): Vilgax(activates and slams the Ultimatrix) (Way Big): AHHH!(punches Vilgax, but he is splattered around in purple goo) Huh? Vilgax's goo body reforms into a Sludge Puppy in humanoid form, and Way Big reverts. (Rook): Sludge Puppies are masters of disguise, they can take the form of anyone the've seen. (Sludge): You've done your research, Revonagahnder, but it's not helpful for you. Prior Gilhil fires a few energy blasts from is pistol, harming the Sludge. The Sludge stretches his arms out, and pin Prior Gilhil to the ground. Ben activates and slams the Ultimatrix. (Chromastone): Chromastone! Officer, hit me with a few shots!(Prior shoots Chromastone a few times, and he absorbs it, firing an ultraviolet beam at the Sludge. He helps Prior up out of the Sludes body) Come on, I need some more power. Rook fires a large energy blast at Chromastone, who absorbs it wuickly and fires an ultraviolet beam at he Sludge, causing him to back off. Chromastone generates the last bit of energy into one powerful sphere, and throws it at the Sludge. It explodes on contact with the Sludge, and he runs away; Chromastone reverts. (Prior Gilhil): Thanks for your help, Tennyson. (Ben): It's no problem. We'll take to to the nearesr Plumber base so you can get cleaned up. THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Prior Gilhil Villains *Sludge Puppies Aliens *Clockwork (first reappearance) *Ditto (first reappearance) *Toepick (first reappearance) *Graviton (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) (first reappearance) *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Way Big (cameo) (first reappearance) *Chromastone (first reappearance) Trivia *Clockwork, Ditto, Toepick, Graviton, Eye Guy, Way Big, and Chromastone make their debut appearances. *Prior Gilhil makes his debut appearance. *This episode marks the second cameo debut. **First being Stinkfly in Undertown (Episode), this one being Way Big. Category:Episodes Category:B23UA Category:Ben 23